Battle of the Color Box Wiki:Rules
General Rules These rules are designed to maintain order in the Battle of the Color Box wiki. The words we, our, and us (first-person plural pronouns) refer to the Battle of the Color Box Wiki. * Spamming: In this wiki, we don't allow any type of spam. Spam consists of inapporiate or irrelevant media sent to a large amount of users, and will be deleted if discovered. * Language: This is a family-friendly wiki. Don't include swear words, even if you were to censor the swearing. References to sex, nudity, blood, gore, drugs, alcohol, racial, and extreme content is disallowed as well. * Images: If you plan to add images to mainspace pages, all of them must relate to Battle of the Color Box. You can upload off-topic images as well, but only to your user page. Images that are sexual, racial, extreme, and contain nudity, blood, gore, drugs, and alcohol will be deleted if discovered, and will result in a block. * Contributions: A good contributor would typically spend most of his time editing in mainspace pages, cleaning up, undoing vandalism, and helping users in need. Of course, you are allowed to have your own time updating your user page once every three days, but you should focus on editing mainspace pages, it will improve your chances of being an adminstrator. * Editing: Whenever you create a page, add an image, or edit a mainspace page, all of your contributions must relate to Battle of the Color Box. It is OK to make mistakes, but detrimental contributions such as vandalism, adding nonsense text, and even blanking will get your blocked. * Vandalism: It is definitely obvious that it is a horrible thing to do. Vandalism will not be tolerated, and will result in a block. * Requests for admin: There is no set requirements in order for you to be an admin. However, you must prove to us that you are an experienced and responsible contributor by spending time editing a lot of content. We usually look for the most contributed users, but even if you were to only have 7 critical edits, you can still be an admin. On the contrary, if you were to have 105 minor edits (especially to spam edits), you are not eligible to be an admin. Adminship is given to users for these who actually deserve it. You are allowed to ask for admin, but you must write to a bureaucrat's user page stating why you need adminship. * Relationships between users: In normal circumstances, you should always get along with each other. However, if you argue with one another, all users involved (including you) will get a short block. * Necroposting: Please don't respond to that old (or dead) comment or thread unless it is REALLY necessary. It is important to know that users will be blocked by using progressive discipline. For first time offenses, they would usually get a warning or a very short block, however for severe offenses, they would be blocked for a long time (maybe indefinitely!) Also... you have a lot to contribute in this wiki... so please don't say that you have nothing to contribute. Ask me or a admin or Anthony to use content from this wiki. This wiki is created by Bumbumjum and the camp is made by Anthony Regner.